Now You're Pinking With Portals
by Star1412
Summary: The Pink Panther finds his way into Apature Science Testing Facilitys. Warning- I wrote this with my little sister. The whole story was her idea, so it gets a little crazy.


**Now You're Pinking with Portals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pink Panther cartoon or Portal.**

**My little sister came up with the idea for this crossover yesterday, and she basically came up with the whole plot. It's going to be a little crazy, but I hope you like it!**

Pink Panther was walking along, when he saw a girl in an orange jumpsuit. She had something mechanical on her legs, and she was carrying a weird gun. And cake. He looked to the strange 'window' she came through. It was round and blue. Pink could see cake on the other side. He walked through the window.

The window closed behind him, and one opened up under him. He found himself in a chamber, and there was another strange gun.

"That's the gun that lady had," he thought. "Everyone seems to have these now."

He picked it up and attached it to his arm. Suddenly a loud mechanical voice came on.

"I am GLaDOS. You are now in possession of an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. If you test it for me, you get cake and the Portal Device. Follow the arrows to the elevator."

Pink walked to the elevator and went up to the next chamber.

"This test is a simple one," said GLaDOS. "You just need to leave the room."

He stepped on the button in the middle of the test chamber, and the door opened. He stepped off and it closed. Looking around the room, he noticed a window that led to an empty room, except for a cube and an orange portal. He shot the portal gun at the wall, and walked through, to end up in the room. There was something on the end of the portal device. He couldn't see what, because it was attached to his hand. Pink pressed a button on the side of the device, and the cube stuck to it. He walked through the portal and placed the cube on the big red button.

"Good job." It was GLaDOS. "Go on to the next test chamber.

"_How many test chambers are there?"_ Pink wondered.

This room had two buttons the middle of the floor. There was a window again. He knew what to do for this. He went in and got the cube the same way he did last time, and set it on the button. The door didn't open. He looked around more. There seemed to be a pit in the side of this room. He looked to discover that the orange portal had moved to the bottom of the pit. Jumped into the pit, and landed on the orange portal, surprisingly, not going through.

"You can only go through portals if there are two open at a time." said GLaDOS. "I removed the one you made earlier so you would not make this mistake." Pink thought for a while, and then decided to step off the portal and shoot at the ceiling above the platform, grab the box, jump through the portal and put it on the button. It worked.

The next test chamber had a large pit. As Pink entered the room a panel on the wall slid out above his head. The panel had an orange portal on it, which gave him an idea. He shot a portal into the pit in front of him, and jumped into it.

"Very good." said GLaDOS. "You seem to have an understanding of how portals affect forward momentum, or more precisely, how it does not. The forward momentum carries through the portals. In layman's terms, speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out."

He landed on the platform across the pit, and went into the next elevator. As he walked into the next room GLaDOS said, "Aperture Science regrets to inform you, that this next test chamber in impossible. Make no attempt to solve it." There was a cube dispenser in a corner of the room and a platform on another corner, with a portal in the wall above it. There was also a room next to this one. There was some blue stuff on the window that made the cube disintegrate. Inside the room was a big red button.

"You know what, GLaDOS?" said Pink. "I quit. The portal gun works. You don't have to send me through hundreds of test chambers. I'm going through backwards, so tell the elevator to bring me back down!"

"The Aperture Science elevators are only made to go up. Doing otherwise will overload the laboratory, making it explode." A thought bubble appeared over pink's head. It had a silvery device with dozens of buttons. He picked it out of the bubble.

"What!" exclaimed GLaDOS. "An Aperture Science handheld Hacking Device! How did you get that?"

Pink pushed a few buttons and the elevator doors opened, and started going down. It brought him down to the first test chamber. He walked through, and tripped over a cube with pink hearts on the sides. He loved the cube. GLaDOS spoke over the intercom one last time, "that is a weighted companion cube. Not that you'd care. You just stole a hacking device, and used it to blow up the test center."

Pink picked up the cube and carried it out of the room. He used the hacking device to create a portal to the outside world, and stepped through, taking the companion cube with him. Behind him he heard, "factory will explode in five…" He ran as fast as he could away from the building. It soon exploded behind him, but he was too far away to care.

"_Now to go make cake…"_

**Hope you liked the story! Please review!**


End file.
